Powerless
by Wicked Daphne
Summary: Sequel to Voiceless. Isabella Swan seems to be a quite busy girl these days, though hiding in the shadows isn't exactly her thing. With Loki rotting in Asgard, time still passes, but not everyone ages the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**Powerless**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Bucky Barnes."

Man twitched upon hearing an unfamiliar voice calling his name. He turned to a young female, or at least younger than him, well his biological age. As it is known, if it wasn't for the freakshow he would be a grandpa by now. He looked closely at her, observed her features hoping he won't recognize her as someone whose family he killed. She was a complete stranger to him, but then again he could never be too sure. His memories weren't most credible.

"Who are you?"

This female who cornered him in just one of many dark streets in New York, didn't look to him as someone who should be alone on the streets at this dead hour of the night. She was pretty, skinny, not fit as many female agents that were sent after him. Her brown hair was in a tight bun and she was dressed as a whore. None of this alarmed him, none but those blue shiny eyes. Bucky Barnes could swear they glowed when she looked at him.

"According to S.H.I.E.L.D., a threat to humankind."

"You mean H.Y.D.R.A.?"

"Same thing, really. Both say you're serial killer."

"What do they say about you then?" She giggled in an obnoxious way, it was unbecoming.

"They say I'm someone not worth saving." A car in striking red drove into the lane, stopped mere meter away from the woman. "Could be worse. I could have monster from outer space after me... Join me now."She gestured to the car.

"Why would I go anywhere with you? Who are you? Did I kill your parents?"

"They are long dead."

"A boyfriend maybe?"

"No."

"Dog?"

"Never had a pet." Woman spoke again before he could ask another silly question. "If we don't leave now we will be surrendered by people who have more than just mechanical arm."

"You mean Ironman?"

"Maybe. Though that scum of man shouldn't worry you yet. Come now, I mean no harm."

Bucky felt compelled to obey her. She looked harmless and spoke so gently. If he wasn't trying to save his head, he would be taking her to somewhere safe, out of this darkness. They got in the car, the woman sat in backseat with him and quickly said destination to the man sitting behind the wheel. She simply said back to the base and Bucky would be lying if he said he didn't think of S.H.I.E.L.D. base. The driver wasn't taking them deeper into the city, but out of it.

Two hours later, they finally arrived to the destination. Bucky found himself in the middle of woods before manor. It was dawn now. The woman, whose name he still didn't hear, let him inside. He was shown around and offered fresh juicy or his favourite brand of beer in the kitchen. To Bucky, it was still unclear why he was brought here, but he easily figured that these people who want him here watched him for some time. There was even a room waiting for him up on the floor.

"Why am I here?"

Bucky asked that question day after day for a whole week. The woman never answered to him. He was feed his favourite food and had access to all rooms in the house. He wasn't particularly surprised to find weapon shed with all kinds of Stark weapons, what surprised him was that in these conditions he finally managed to do one thing he hadn't in a while; and that was sleeping in a comfortable bed. There were no limitations for him in this house and one could easily get accustomed to it.

During his second week, he caught the woman talking on a phone about him. There wasn't much to tell since the woman rarely saw him. She would make food and leave it in his room before he woke up. She would often bring newspapers and sometimes sleeping pills, not that those helped with his feverish dreams. The mystery of this situation bugged him greatly, but he was told that even though the manor is surrounded by fifty guards, he is free to leave anytime.

"What will we do with your hair?" The woman asked him one day.

"I don't think one of the guards is a hairdresser."

"We have everything we need here. Tell me when you decide."

Bucky decided to leave his hair as it was and due to it was given pack of hair ties with the newspapers one morning. His life easily fell in routine after a month in the manor, but it all changed during one cold winter morning when the first snow fell. It was still dark outside when he was woken up by loud knocking on his bedroom doors. Two guards waited for him in the hall and he could hear a car parking in a driveway. He was escorted to the one of offices and was told only one thing:

"Mistress Isabella arrived."

Review

* * *

 **This is only the first chapter and I have no idea when the rest will come... Will follow bit of the Civil War. How, exactly, I yet don't know.**  
 **Pairing: Bella and Loki?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Isabella... Just Isabella or?"

"Bella for short, but no one uses my old nickname anymore. I believe that what you are asking is my last name..?" Bucky nodded. " Everyone has family, or had. I have none and myself, I've been dead for years. Isabella is the most accurate of who I am. It is my real name and the name you will never be permitted to use in public."

Bucky didn't sense hostility coming from her which unnerved him. If she wanted to kill him Bucky wouldn't now be trying to understand riddles. He noted Isabella is a beautiful woman, although her face ruined, not what is deemed standard beauty, but with lovely features. She sparked an interest in him. He heard her before he saw her, she talked to the woman in the hall and though she didn't raise her voice, she was demanding and authoritative. Bucky wasn't fooled easily; Isabella may appear casual now, but she picked her words with caution and masked stiffness of her speech with a generous smile showing her perfect, pearly, fake teeth.

"It is nice to meet you." It was courtesy.

"I doubt. I made you impatient, but otherwise no." She spoke with an accent, funny sounding British one.

"Your accent?" By asking her that Bucky hoped to learn more about her. What is she?

"Fake as my hair color."

Isabella was a straightforward or brilliant liar. When she spoke again, it was flat, less forced, but still unnatural. One couldn't see her as someone who comes from the same place as common people, she was a stranger, someone who doesn't belong anywhere. Bucky wondered for a while if she is an alien, but she didn't look like anything special. Just one ordinary human living in a big luxury house with enough money to feed fifty guards that protected her house

"Why am I here?"

"I have no quarrel with you, James." He wasn't called by his name for what it felt like a century, it wasn't far from the truth as it was only few decades difference. "Lady Sigyn informs me she managed to get you out before others did. Those people who were coming for you did not plan to take you alive."

"That is not exactly a surprise, but what make you better than them? Why should I trust you? You seem to know all about me, but I know nothing about you."

"You've seen hell and so did I. Mine is different that yours and I did not come out of it as a victim. You did."

What kind of hell leaves no visible trace on you? Bucky lost his arm and he couldn't hide it, Isabella sported an ugly scar from lips to ear. Bucky suffered brainwash over and over again, but what happened to Isabella? The scar on the face is here, but what more? Isabella wore yellow turtleneck dress, she was to be covered from head to toe, even wearing gloves though it wasn't chilly in the office. Sitting behind mahogany desk wasn't a woman who gave up after life screwed her over.

"Secrecy in this house is a sign of loyalty, but I am here now. I don't keep secrets, of course I don't give it all on silver plate and that is why you need to think good about questions you ask me." There is always a way around it... "We haven't crossed paths before, I know of you because I know Steve. You will get to know me and you will learn I am worse than anyone you ever meet, but you will learn to deal with it."

"What do you do?"

"Everything I do is connected to my personal gain."

"Is this why I am here? Because you need a hitman?"

Bucky Barnes has an impressive career as Winter Soldier as Isabella read in his file. Killing a man through the stomach of agent Romanoff is something she would pay to see in person. Terrorist attacks, various murders across decades, even the speculation that he killed Ironman's parents... It was brilliant in Isabella's eyes. For everybody else the file was working against him and there really is no confusion to why someone would order to take him out. Take out as kill him, not take out for dinner. Maybe take out for dinner and kill him after hot date.

"You claimed not to do that anymore." Why did she smile? "It is for my personal gain, but James, I won't ask you to kill for me. I am no stranger to the dirty work."

"Why then?"

"The war is coming and I want to save as many people as I can. I can't save everyone or should I say I won't try to. You noticed, the world is bizarre these days and I am just helping with my participation."

"If I figured this correctly; You are offering to be my guardian angel."

"In a way. People in this house are not ordinary. They all need protection as you do. I want more from you. You will be safe with me, but I need to be safe with you."

"Is this connected to Steve?"

"You two go together till the end of the line so partly it is, but I am not trying to cause Captain damage."

"But you are trying to hurt somebody." An accusation didn't upset her." You allowed me to see all weapons in these houses and are all made by Stark."

"So is the gun you have in your boot." She knows everything. "Those are all for security reasons."If her engine of her car dies off there is always tank in the garage to take her around. "My connection with Stark are money and arms, both I stole from him."

"Safest hands are still unarmed."

"You don't trust me yet, but you will."

"Not if you don't explain who you are and what this all is."

"I am tired." She yawned. "There is my file which you are free to read." She pulled it out of the drawer and placed it before him. "Ask me or google me."

Review.

* * *

 **Isabella. How do you like her?**

 **Nods to Civil War.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

One man just died. One woman was raped. One child born. Was it one as singular? Possibly, but it could just as well be one hundred or one thousand. Life and death, harvest and flowers blooming, it was all changing across nine realms, well almost everything. For Loki it was always the same turtle soup and jumbled hair. And that was on a good day. The Fallen Prince was bored, sure the king gave him certain benefits to kill boredom and visited him often enough as a good older brother would, but for Loki that wasn't enough.

"Are there any news?"

Loki always asks the very same question, he isn't interested for the rest. Over time he became less hostile towards Thor or at least that is how he acted. Loki still thought that it doesn't matter if his feelings and words are true since Thor is too dumb to know the difference. Thor still hopes to get his brother back and trust Loki, but he only sees glimpses of that old person he was years ago. Loki now was a man with an obsession and closed in the dungeon only way for his obsession to feed is through the little information Thor is willing to share.

"No."

"Nothing?"

Thor hesitated, there was something happening, but there was no proof anything of it was connected with what Loki is interested in. Among the bigger news was the state of the Earth, but Loki didn't care for so called heroes fighting each other as children to prove a point. Loki had one problem and Thor almost envied him. Being a king is hard, especially after the wreckage of about half of Asgard and the all powerful sword still above the neck of Asgard. His people feared and Thor couldn't reassure them that all will be alright. Not when they witnessed the destruction with their own eyes.

"Whatever Thanos plans to do will happen, he is taking his time with us."

"All of this is suspicious. He could have destroyed the whole universe by now."

"Don't be so disappointed he didn't."

"Any news of Odin?" Loki asked, but he of course didn't care.

"Nothing. I've sent Sif to Earth, she is doing everything in her power to find him. And Heimdall remains blind."

Not only blind, but deaf and mute. The nine realms were never as blurry to him as they were now and he began lacking words to describe his inability to see. Asgard is vulnerable. Heimdall could see invisible ships of enemies before and now he cannot find old king and one human. It was all big game to someone and Heimdall was helpless. He only saw one significant thing in the past few years, but there was no creature that didn't feel it in all nine realms. Huge translocation of energy among realms.

"What about Isabella?"

What about a human girl who made fools out of all of them? She came to Thor seemingly willing to bring back the Allfather from the place she hid him. Thor accepted and lost her after that. No Odin and no Isabella. When advising her what to do Loki didn't imagine she she will make a run. And there were other anomalies which made Loki think Isabella made a fool of him too. Asgard didn't remember what Isabella did, for instance; Sif didn't remember what Isabella did to her. More he thought about her, more was he convinced she purposely left him behind.

'' What was she to you?''

"Is she dead?" That wasn't an answer Thor sought.

"I don't know."

"You bring no news then."

Thor wasn't that useless and he knew a lot, but nothing Loki cared for. Only Isabella... Thor wasn't dumb and he noticed more than he should have. This fixation Loki has on one human girl, was unnerving. Humans are ants to step on, Thor remembers Loki's words. But is it possible that Isabella squeezed through worn hollowed soles? Seemingly powerless individual slipped out of Thor's sight. Loki asks is she still lives while Thor muses if she ever made it back to Earth. Four years passed without a single trace.

Isabella Swan became a ghost and that ghost unfortunately haunted Loki. Thor had Heimdall look at the Forks and in four years only enormous dog visited her father's grave. Life continued to flow, although its stream was obscure and present uncertain. Fate of Isabella Swan was unknown and Thor never got a word about Thanos from her. Short story she shared with Loki seemed stretched out or maybe Thor has been just overthinking. Becoming a king taught him to be more suspicious.

"Heimdall." Thor entered the observatory. "Anything?"

"Another one disappeared."

The world saw real power, savages and miracles. The last were frequent in the last few years, appearing almost overnight and many of them disappearing just as fast as they appeared. People kept disappearing from Heimdall's sight. It would start as normal day, a person leaving their home to buy groceries and fading to nothing. It wasn't death, but blindness and the trouble is, those people weren't ordinary. We live in the time of the miracles. Unknown territory.

"Another enhanced?"

"James Buchanan Barnes."

"Bucky."

"Former Winter Soldier faded minutes before the special squad surrounded him." He was either lucky or less lucky, both options could lead to death.

"If we could only know what is happening. The earth is turning into Ghostworld."

"I would advise, You, not to leave Asgard. We need our king."

"I am staying here, but there might be someone suitable for this task."

"Asgard certainly wouldn't miss him."

Review?

* * *

 **Saw CW few days ago and this was just sitting among my documents so here it is. Loki is a bitch to write and that whore of Isabella is no better.**


	4. Chapter 4

Deceased.

Bucky scrolled through the list of people Isabella lost. People from his old life, died because they were, well old, and he fought in the war so he saw people die on a daily basis. But those were different times, it doesn't make it easier, but back then death was expected. He doesn't remember war as good as he remembers the people he killed when he wasn't himself. Deaths he saw haunt him, but the people he killed weren't his friends or family unlike in Isabella's case.

Charles Swan.

Bucky read from a file that Isabella found him and called police, then she ran away. Next were her mother and stepfather. Bucky's life turned the way it did because he was the best fighter and because he managed to survive, but he was mainly just a random pick. Isabella's life was screwed because she fell in love. He didn't know her, he didn't feel obligated to feel sympathy for her, but he couldn't stop himself getting angry. Love was supposed to be the loveliest thing in the world, not the deadliest.

Not all things were written in the file, this has been just statistically. He spent the whole day in the office, reading all information available. Thinking about Isabella was exhausting, he just met her, but she had this captivating personality. It was addicting, all those deaths and yet she is still here, this vulnerable woman was still alive. It wasn't luck, no one is that lucky which made him think she was a lot like him. The file didn't say it, but she said it; she didn't come back from hell as victim. The file didn't say it, but Bucky knew. Too many people were dead.

Isabella Marie Swan is a killer.

But how many people from Isabella's life were her victims and how many names were missing? Bucky read as much as he could and his hostility towards her started to melt. He was still cautious, but her story was crazy. It couldn't have been her fault, not all of it. Vampires, werewolves... That was enough to lose sanity, but the file still had plenty. Gods, aliens and mad titan, sleep overpowered him as he was reading about Isabella's disappearance.

"I didn't want you to die! I'm sorry!"

The screams continued, woke Bucky up and made him look for the source. It was curious thing how in house filled with people no one rushed out of room after hearing screams and they certainly heard them. The dead could hear that. Soon enough, he was in front of locked doors along with Sigyn who was despite the hour still in the clothing she wore through the day. He knows because she brought him food to office. And now they were here, standing in front of Isabella's doors.

"What is happening?"

"Nightmare... Or hallucination."

"What?" Sigyn turned to reply, but screams interrupted her.

"I tried, I tried!"

"Can you kick down the doors? It is locked from inside and the guy who usually smashes them is unavailable."

"This happens a lot?"

"She lost her child recently."

"Her file didn't she she gave birth."

"She didn't. She is mother to people who live here, not biologically obviously. It is just how things are here."

There was no extra explanation and Bucky took her silence as a sign to kick doors down. There were woods and easy task for him. Sigyn gave him detailed plan how to put Isabella down, which surprisingly didn't involve placing eyebrows and planting it in the yard to grow out. Grab a blanket, don't let Isabella touch you and dodge everything that flies your way. Bucky listened and moved out of the way when the vase was thrown in his way. Sigyn wasn't as lucky and the vase hit her in the head.

Blood and glass in wound didn't prevent Sigyn from attending Isabella who was hysterical. Trashing in Bucky's arms was irritating, but he could handle her. Sigyn ignored the blood gushing out of her head wound and pulled a syringe out of the drawer of vanity. There wasn't much preparation, she put the needle on and rammed it in Isabella's thigh. Isabella gave few punches more and turned into dead weight soon afterwards. Bucky was then politely asked to leave the room.

"You can stop pretending now, Mistress."

"Who says I'm pretending?"

"Please, I injected, you with water."

The rest of the night was peaceful. Bucky got some sleep, while Isabella spent her night catching up with work she missed while she was away. Taking care of so many people was time consuming. Recent lost didn't cause her to dwell on what could have been done to prevent his death. Not at all. In the past it would've been way harder, but Isabella was different then. She knows now that not everyone can be saved and some don't deserve to be.

"Morning." Said Isabella as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Bucky being only one in the room with her replied.

"Thank you for last night." She mumbled, making it seem like she was embarrassed to say it. " I appreciate."

"Is that normal?"

"I think that being traumatized is what usually happens to victims after..."

"You said you didn't come out of it as a victim."

"True." She smiled. "I don't regret surviving, but that doesn't mean I am proud of what I had to do... You've seen my file, now tell me what you didn't see in it."

"Your victims." The file didn't have the info of her murders. "The file lists people who died due to their link to you, but it is unclear who died by your hand."

"Jessica Stanley, she is the only person from the list you've seen. I set her on fire. By doing so I saved my life and countless of others."

"You cannot know that."

"It is what I'd like to believe." Sometimes that is enough. "She was turned into bloodsucker, I shared a cell with a monster which would drain me. Then it would be unleashed to kill more." If she stopped here, maybe Bucky could agree, but she continued with her explanation. "I did her a favour - she didn't kill anyone. And Volturi would eventually kill her off too. She was useless to them."

"So you justify your doings?"

"I spent three days in the cell next to her, I had time to decide. It was me or her."

"But she is not only one. Of the list, how many in total?"

"Four more."

Review.

* * *

 **Who was counting? Five murders, Jessica, Lorelei, two guards and..?**

 **Thank you all for patience. This story will now be updated regulary.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Do you not get hot in that?"

"Nope."

"Are gloves necessary?"

"Are these questions necessary?"

"Nope, but..."

"No buts."

This was sweet-talking. Sigyn was brushing through one of Isabella's wigs while Isabella was picking gloves which could best go with her outfit for today. Isabella was already dressed, in a bright orange dress and as per usual, most of her skin was covered under layers of clothing. Only white neck was out, and streaky grey hair, but that is what wig is for. After brushing brown wig, Sigyn braided Isabella's hair and put the said wig on.  
"You treat me as if I am breakable doll, Sigy."

"It is called tenderness, and you should try it sometimes."

"Kiss me and maybe I will."

The two women shared nice laugh together and ultimately Sigyn leaned down and pecked Isabella's lips. Years were gracious to Isabella, certainly more to her than to Sigyn, but that is a story for another time. They stayed together after all those years, separating only for brief periods of time. Following Isabella everywhere, caring for her and pretty much obeying her, it became part of Sigyn's nature. Even when Isabella offered Sigyn a pass to live her life elsewhere, Sigyn stayed and her blue eyes followed Isabella's every move.

"What will we do about the mess you left in New York?" Sigyn was in many ways like an alarm clock. If you were enjoying sleep and no need to be responsible, she was there to remind you of cruel life.

"Why worry yourself with that?"

"You keep excluding me from your activities since we brought James here, you walk on needles, trying to appear sincere but hiding stuff. I only worry for you, you know I'm unable to betray you."

"That you are, my lovely Sigyn." It appears Isabella didn't worry about leaving a mess behind. "You know I am precise shot, I don't leave traces that could lead back to me, not that anybody could find us."

"Sometimes you are overconfident."

"If you were me, you'd be too."

Isabella picked black gloves. Soon both of them were off to their duties. Sigyn's included leaving the manor with every miracle that is normally wandering around. Isabella was staying in the manor, working on some paperwork or maybe we should say malversation. If Charlie was still alive... Actually, he must be rolling in his grave right now. As a daughter of a cop, Isabella was familiar with law, regulations and she made sure she violated every rule prescribed by law. For people like her rules don't exist, not anymore.

"Isabella..." It was Bucky knocking on open office doors. "Can I come in?"

"Take a seat." She pointed at the empty chair and put files away.

"I checked whole property, there is no one here besides you and me. Why?" He was direct which made dealing with him simple.

"People you met here only stay here until they are no longer a threat to themselves. We find them and heal them, then they learn."

"But why transfer so many people at once?"

"Because I am not sending them into the wild. There are several properties Sigyn helped me set up across the country, but we needed more space and arrangement of that lasted longer than usual so they stayed here... You are suspicious of me. Of course you are."

"I do find this strange, but this is me asking questions. I apologize."

"Don't apologize." Meh. "I knew you won't trust me. I wouldn't it. That is why I gave you files and admitted I killed. I thought if I don't hide my past you will focus on what I am trying to do here."

"That was optimistic, even for you. There are enough arms in this house to attack HYDRA. You stole money to build this up. It is fishy situation."

"For the record, I might not have enough weapon here, but with some extra I have around I can destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. from the inside like beloved HYDRA did."

Bucky didn't hold back while accusing her of doing what she was indeed doing. Unlike everyone else who stayed in this house till now he had the least respect for Isabella. Sigyn tried the helpful maid with all the love in the world reserved only for Isabella. Others, Isabella's children as Sigyn called them, simply adored her, respected her and owed her their lives. Bucky wasn't nice to her, he was searching for every flaw, he dared to ask most improper question about obscure parts of Isabella's past.

"Ever thought about revenge? Making Voluri pay?"

"No day passes without it." Truly. "You must feel the same about HYDRA."

"I do."

They weren't that different. She got under his skin like chigoe. Bucky realized she wasn't much worse than him. It took him months to realize it, but she hurt people that hurt her first. Blaming her for being weak human was like saying he willingly killed for HYDRA. He didn't, now he would willingly kill HYDRA. Months passed and he could actually listen her talk without thinking what is her ulterior motive. She still had many of those, but not related to him. He was letting her in, slowly, but being alone with her for months speed things up.

"What sort of alliance you formed with Loki?"

"Deal with Devil." Trust most go both ways, she was letting him in too.

"Who was the devil?"

* * *

W **ho was the devil? Seriously, who?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

" What are they, Heimdall?"

"Mutants.''

Mutants or miracles, it could be argued. Heimdall was familiar with those as he had seen them before, but during past two years they've become a phenomenon that popped out of thin air. Heimdall saw many of them during years, he saw their births and when they activated their powers as children. Those were simpler times, the mutants now somehow evolved. They stayed in shadows passing as normal human beings for a year, then those normal humans disappeared for few months and when they reappeared they used their power to the full potential.

"And they just appeared now?"

"Yes, fifty of them. This happened before as I had already let you know in the past."

Periodically, every four months with a group of fifteen mutants, but it went out of the pattern. The groups of emerging mutants became bigger and with the latest being fifty it was clear that something big was happening on Earth. Someone was building an army. But for what? And how did they manage to stay hidden from Heimdall? It appeared they were shielded by something or someone and Heimdall could see them now because they distanced from a source that hid them.

"Do they have a leader? And objective?"

"The groups are interacting, but they operate under unknown superior. I see them now, but they don't reveal where they were until now and what they plan to do. All of them live because they are loyal."

"And if they weren't?"

"I either see big groups or mass graves."

Loyalty means life. For those mutants there is nothing else to be than to be loyal. Heimdall saw them now, but he knew nothing of them. He could only assume and he assumed the worst. Dangerous times, which asked for drastic and desperate measures. It was mad, but madness was what Thor could use. Not that he wanted, but turning to Loki was delayed for too long. Thor needed him now and luckily he had something to offer to him. His services come with a price.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving people what they want."

Oh, Loki. Thor couldn't see inside Loki's head and it was better that way, certainly when Loki was casting illusions. That was something Thor was thankful he wasn't included in. In Loki's head, he was having his coronation. He was walking towards Odin and people were cheering for him. Pity, to think he might be a better king than Odin and Bor combined. Here was a madman, wearing a red cape and catching the hammer as if he could ever be worthy of picking him up.

"Does all this make you feel better?"

"It certainly doesn't make me feel worse."

"Mother would say if you cast enough illusions you riskforgetting what is real."

"Precisely... She wasn't my mother." How badly he'd like to believe in that. He opened his eyes to look at Thor. "News?"

"Maybe."

"Have you found her or did you come to waste my time?"

"Neither."

"Leave."

"Patience."

"No."

Let's just say Frigga wouldn't be surprised to see her boys fighting like little children they are. She would expect them to throw punches or threat to kill each other, good thing they were separated by the barrier because Loki just started yelling what his birthright was supposed to be and Thor was arguing Loki is right where he deserves to be for his crimes on Earth. Of course, saving Asgard meant nothing anymore because in Asgard such a thing as redemption does not exist.

"I can let you leave and try to find her!" Thor's shouting finally gave result.

"Why?"

"I cannot leave Asgard now, but I need eyes on Earth..."

"You have Heimdall for that or did the betrayer..."

"Shut up!" Kids these days... " You deserve to rot, but I am giving you a chance to find Lady Isabella before anyone else does. The earth is full of danger and I want to know what that danger is. If the Earth is in danger so is she, help me and you get to find her."

"Why do you think I care for her and finding her?"

"Because she bested you, and deep down you want to have someone who cares for you. You spent so much time with her, and whatever you were doing to her, you want her back now."

"What if I was torturing her? What if I only want to find her to kill her?"

"You don't."

Loki doesn't want to kill her, sure there are times when he wishes to pull her teeth out, but there isn't much of teeth left. That girl lost teeth every now and then, she didn't have much to pull out. He would pull her hair out, but it was falling out. It was easy to break her body, her mind was strong, but her human nature was sensitive... He wanted to strangle her for forgetting him, but fuck her to remind her. He was mad about her.

"She is human, Thor. It doesn't matter if I find her or not, she will soon be dead. If she isn't already."

"This is your chance to kill her yourself if you must."

Review.

* * *

Thor is kinda cruel, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"The file is brief about your life before Forks."

"As yours before the war." Isabella brought a hand to her mouth as she jawned. "Ask me."

"Vampire boyfriend?"

"I was stupid then. It was bad from the start,dangerous, intense and people died. It was a mistake, but crying over it won't change anything."

"I read the boyfriend was torn apart by wolves..."

"I may have sent him to his death. I did and it made me feel better, for a while, then things got out of this world."

Out of this world means Asgard, and things became worse. Near death bad, Thanos bad and worse, Loki bad. Loki bad was what used to make Isabella stay up at night, but years passed since Asgard situation and he wasn't a threat. Locked and rotting in Asgard for years and years to come... Isabella thought that is what is left for him, but now, four years later she feels they will meet again. Loki always finds a way to get what he wants and she is ready to face him... Keeping in mind she has her own agenda.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. covered happenings in Asgard, Thor is listed as a source. I know what happened, but I don't understand why. You had Thor to protect you, but chose to make Loki your ally."

"Loki was my ally before Thor managed to remember my name. Thor can swing his hammer, but it ends there. I wanted to survive and I did it, when I had no use of Loki I betrayed him and I would again. You read what I did."

"Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D. put you on their most wanted list."

"With some nasty fellows." She joked only to turn the conversation to serious note with next question. "Do you think I'm nasty like them?"

S.H.I.E.L.D. put her on the last spot on their list. She had to be found, but S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't think she is dead as some of the nastiest fellows on the list. Those were serial killers, deranged, pure evil fellows who wanted to take over the world. Isabella Swan just crossed S.H.I.E.L.D. and king of Asgard, two of the latest actually. Isabella was to be used as a source of information. A whole universe feared Thanos and she was the last who saw of Odin was crime needed to be punished.

"I haven't seen your 'nastiness', but I was promised you are worse of the worst." Diplomatic answer always is a good answer to give

''With that stone I was on top of the world, if not higher. But it was killing me."

"It hurts to fall from such height." How wise. "You escaped and years later you are still free, though you robbed Stark on top of everything. How does human weakling succeed in that?"

Bucky doesn't trust her. Last week he thought he might be able to trust her as far as he can throw her, but he realized she was a small woman and he has super strength. That would be too much. Bucky knew the world is full of surprises, but she was human or was supposed to be, she had no chance of survival, but she was in the room with him. He is alone with her, out of touch with rest of the world. Now is the perfect time for her to try to manipulate him. What does she even want from him?

"You should know, I didn't survive because I am a good person and I deserve good things." Build this girl a fucking statue. "I survived because I whored myself to Loki!"

She spat Loki's name. Oh, what a statement. She survived because she became a whore? Nope, because she had a stone, but it might be easier to say she manipulated him with her cunt. Whores get payed though, she wasn't paid for her service right? What currency is used in Asgard? Toothpicks..? If this is her trying to appear as victims, it won't work. She enjoyed him and being his 'whore'.Enjoyed it, but didn't want to admit it, what a surprise years later she still denies. Next she will say he raped her. What a bastard.

"Was it willingly?"

"Do you want me to show you, James?" This offer surprised him." I will give you poison and tie you to chair."

"I noticed present customs are kinkier than they were 70 years ago..."

"Are you trying to joke?"

"Trying is right word since I'm not succeeding."

They laughed. Bizarre. Bucky gave her no break as he wanted to know about every bad thing she ever did. And there were plenty of those on the list. Bucky demanded to know everything. Isabella had no right of privacy before him. His questions were well thought about because he remembers her saying she will be honest, but not if she can avoid it. Bucky wanted to strip all layers of thick mask, he wanted to see her stripped to the bone. But to be clear, she wouldn't strip for him for kinky purposes.

"The file says Loki hates humankind, why did he make an exception with you? How did you qualify?"

"These are different times, James... Or maybe not that different. With a pair of boobs you are qualified for everything." With boobs in C, D, E or F cup, you can be anything.

* * *

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"He is coming."

"Who is he, Isabella?" He is he? "You sound upset. Thor or Thanos?" This will be one long phone call.

"Don't be ridiculous, as if I am worried about those two... Loki."

"Did you have a dream about him? How do you know?"

"Monsters like me don't get to dream. I checked with S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor sent a messenger to them. Fury was furious."

Monsters don't get to dream, they are blessed if they get to fall asleep. They don't deserve dreams, but nightmares and no one wants those. Dreamless nights are the best nights. Silent nights without cries of victims which inspire guilt. At least they should. Isabella isn't burdened by it, oh no. This human girl or shall we say woman, she is in her twenties, she embraced wrong doings as something she feels proud of. She became what is known as a cold blooded killer.

"Thor is desperate then."

"Tell me when he wasn't?" Sigyn snorted at that. " We knew this day would come, they fear Thanos too much to let me go..." Sigyn interrupted her.

"And you don't?"

"I have no reason to."

That is what people call being overconfident. This human weakling isn't afraid of mad titan collecting infinity stones. And she has no reasons to if we stick to her story that he ripped the stone out and left her to die. Thanos doesn't care about her, he wanted the stone, and again according to her story he took it. So he won't be looking for her and she won't be hiding from him. It is a perfect combination. If we believe her story, do we? Hardly, but the bitch is alive and that is all we care about. For now...

"He cannot find you." Sigyn was comforting factor in Isabella's life.

"I know. No one can find me."

Again with being overconfident. Isabella acted as if she knew Heimdall cannot see her. And S.H.I.E.L.D., she behaves as if they don't exist and that they didn't just agree to host madman that went on rampage in the quest to enslave humanity. S.H.I.E.L.D. spent years looking for her and all in vain, they've become so desperate that they see reason in accepting help of antwader with big boot... Unfortunately for them, she will be found when she wants to be found.

"How is James?"

"Alive."

"Of course he is, we wouldn't go through so much trouble to save him only to have you eat him up when I leave around a corner."

"Don't spoil my fun, Sigy." What fun? "You know I love human flesh."

"Unfortunately, I do... What part of him would you have first?"

"I haven't had a heart in a while... And they are tasty."

Heart with fries and ketchup... Or was that menu for fried kidney? Never mind, both are tasty to human-flesh-eaters. What kind of drink goes with those dishes? Beer or wine? Isabella seems like wine type. White or red? Chardonnay? Merlot? Or maybe something with bubbles? Bubbles feel nice going down her throat, way nicer than cum she drained from dick. Oh well, manipulative cunt and manipulative mouth do well together when manipulation is needed.

"Lady Isabella, I think I may need to go and throw up my dinner."

"I forget it is that lateon the other side... What did you have? Brain in sour sauce?"

"Goodnight, Isabella." She hung up.

It is best to stop while you still can. Throwing up perfectly good half-digested meal would be a waste. We live in a world where people still die of hunger and such behavior is unacceptable. Sigyn might not be too good in her head, but she is easily grossed out. Her stomach turns a lot when Isabella starts talking about dietary habits. Isabella did quite like hearts, she ate a few of them with pleasure unimaginable to most of the non sociopathic and psychopathic community.

It was early morning when the phone call ended, the clock just hit five. One could tell it was early by simply looking at Isabella, who hadn't yet put a brown wig on. She was lying naked in bed, tracing the scars on her body. It was an oddly erotic experience. Isabella was woman comfortable with her sexuality and she wasn't holding back. It was kinky though, her fingers would often find their way in her panties while she was thinking about worst pain she experienced in her life... Well, someone once said there is a thin line between pain and pleasure. Hide your whips.

"Good morning, James."

"Good morning, Scarecrow."

"You don't like my name?"

"I do. You just overuse mine and I don't feel like doing the same."

"You make no sense. Eat your plums."

That is how their normal day together, usually starts. More or less polite greatings such as already mentioned Scarface, Witch or Slugger. Bucky was a real gentleman, at least before breakfast. After he eats his plums he is bastard asking inconvenient questions. No day is different. He had no shame, he asked Isabella is she had orgasm while Loki fucked her. For a split of a second he could swear she had some colour in her cheeks other than chalky white.

"I may or may not hear you talking to Sigyn..."

"Was is interesting?"

"I didn't know about hearts." Insert crickets. "I also didn't know much about Thanos, but I heard you aren't afraid while everyone else is."

"He isn't threat to me, for others I don't care."

"What really happened with him?"

"I sodomised him with a stick and he enjoyed it"

"You are avoiding my question."

"My story doesn't need alternations."It doesn't to you, but others are curious. "For once I had luck and survived."

"Luck doesn't help with madmen."

"It does, when one doesn't resist."

* * *

 **Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Are they worth it?"

"They are. You know they are, like I know she is worth all of it to you."

"You speak of toxic snake that looks in your eye and lies."

"You believed her."

"I trusted her, because I couldn't lie to her."

Truth, does that exist? Loki was used to telling lies, so he didn't bother much with it. Truth is what he tailors to his needs, something that fits into his plan. Yet nothing related to Isabella fitted in, she was a toxic mass of no trust. When he finds her, Loki swore to himself, he will squeeze the truth out of her even if that means squeezing the life from her body. Idiocy at its finest, promise made only to be broken. He made her who she became, it was his cruelty awaking hers and looking back, he'd like to believe he didn't change her completely.

"Heimdall, we are ready."

"Won't you unshackle me before?''

"We need to show Earth we are coming in peace."

Loki nodded, there really is no chance that any of Avengers will think he came in peace, in the best case he will be chained during whole stay and Thor sent to the Nuthouse. None of that mattered, just seeing her again. Loki closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were on Earth. They landed on a clearing in a forest, it looked like a lovely place, but set in the middle of nothing. Forest was wet from the rain, with each step Loki was stepping deeper and deeper into the mud. He wasn't sure where he was, but he was sure he hates this place. And then this hideous place turned out to be Forks and Thor was leading him to Isabella's house.

"Why did you bring me here?" Loki asked.

"Because you need to learn who she was before if you want to find her now."

"She was nobody before. Dying. She was weak and oblivious of her power."

"This was her home-..."

"From which she ran to save her life."

Her house was small, and clearly no one lived there for years. Dried blood was smeared on the kitchen floor, police tape was thrown under the table, it was a smelly and dusty mess. Looking around, Loki couldn't imagine Isabella living in this small house, in his mind, he had picture of her coming to him in green dress to the throne room, this little house didn't suit her at all. How could the girl he buried alive to protect from Thanos ever live in this miserably simple town?

Picture of Isabella caught his attention. She was younger, healthier, she was boring. This wasn't his Isabella, this was something she pretended to be. He saw what she is. The snake wrapping herself around his neck. He dreamed about her deceiving him, but she was fragile, breakable and mortal. She lacked knowledge, intelligence, everything really, to trick him, but she did it and now it was too late. Years ago, he asked Thor about Sif, if she remembers the accident that happened to her. She had no memory of it.

Loki then asked about guards Isabella killed, no one had memory of them exists. Their mothers denied giving birth to male heritor. Memories of Isabella's doings were only present in Loki's mind, he couldn't make it up. She was real. He remembered the smell of her hair, her warmth, feel of her skin...She existed in the memories of others, but as an insignificant girl who stayed in Asgard for a while. If it wasn't for Thor, Loki would doubt everything. Of course, there were his old chambers providing some evidence.

Dresses and jewelry he gifted her with, and silver hair left behind on the pillow. Isabella Swan wasn't a creation of his ill mind, she was real. Loki wandered around the small house, uncertain of what his brother prepared for him. This exhausted him. If alive, Loki was certain she still is, she is no longer a girl he knew, she is older and he bets she wasn't lazy during years. She hid well, more than well as she keeps Heimdall in the dark. He was just thinking how she must know he arrived when he heard Thor's voice from outside.

"Good boy, good doggy." What? "What?"

"I am not a dog." Unfamiliar voice brought Loki outside where a buttnaked man was flashing his manhood to Thor.

"I'd ask who are you, but I am more interested in what you are. Though, I think I know." Loki wasn't interested enough in this. "Isabella put great effort in her attempts to protect you. Loyalty like that is rare..."

"Jacob." Naked man was short. "Might be rare, but exist."

"Human feelings are changing variables." Loki continued. "Death is often the cause. I've never seen loyalty extend through death. You loved her."

"Still do."

"Then you are just as big fool as I am."

"Who are you?"

"I am Loki" He bent his head towards Thor. "This is Thor, King of Asgard."

"I heard of you both." Jacob was unimpressed. Loki wasn't interesting to him so he turned to Thor. "You took her away, thank you."

"We took her, but couldn't keep her..." Bla bla bla to whatever Thor wanted to say.

"You aren't the first who tried that and failed. Or the last..."

"It seems you are well informed, has S.H.I.E.L.D. put you all on the leash?"

Jacob Black laughed, but said nothing. Loki's comments were nothing. He was not a young wolf who could get angry at nothing and lose control. He experienced good, bad and the worst. Badmouthing and insults from a man dressed as clown were nothing. Even if the clown fucked Bella, which Jacob knew the clown did. He was over all of it, not because he found somebody better, but because he outgrew his teenage devotion. In this life, she was only his friend.

"This territory is under protection of the Wolfpack, S.H.I.E.L.D. has no authority here, but they are granted access to our lands in unusual circumstances."

"Such as?" Thor asked.

"The usual..." Jacob seemed nonchalant. "Bringing madman who declared war on earth."

Seems like that was a cue. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounded two gods and the butt naked man shifted into wolf and then disappeared into the woods. They had an easy job as Loki was already in cuffs.

"Brilliant idea, Thor."

* * *

It's been a long time...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"You were right." Bucky said to Isabella after spending good fifteen minutes staring at newest S.H.I.E.L.D. records.

"I am always right, James." Isabella smiled. " All this time with me, and you still doubt me?"

"Trust isn't earned overnight."

"Why not? I trust you enough to be alone in the house with you, though I am aware you are a killing machine. Your mind might not loved that, but your body is capable."

"I won't hurt you."

"I believe I said that lie numerous times, and truth to be told, I'd hurt even the person I love the most if needed."

She would. There is little difference between hurting somebody and somebody getting hurt because of you. Differences are unimportant, but the similarities are unavoidable. Hurting somebody and somebody getting hurt because of you have this brilliant thing in common. You. Or in this case, our dearest Isabella. Explained on the example of the Cullens: they hurt her, she hurt them, killed Edward - hurt him, and by doing that she hurt the rest of them. Or another example, making the Cullens adore her and then suffer because they ''had to ' ' leave her behind.

"So if you by any chance at some point loved Loki, you'd be ready to hurt him?" A good philosophical discussion makes every morning way better.

"I already did."

Strong words for 7:15 am. They didn't even drink coffee yet, or dressed in grown up clothes. Both were in pyjamas or something alike to pyjamas in which they slept. Bucky had clothes, but Isabella was, we could say, trying to seduce somebody in slutty babydoll which covered nothing and was sheer. Of course, as they were alone, there was no one who could accuse Isabella of such doings. And if Bucky was ogling her body parts, he wasn't doing it for boobs or ass, which were nice assets, but for the scars.

"How many men had seen you like this?" Bucky asked. She looked to him as if she wasn't aware she is a female with inviting body.

"A lady doesn't reveal her-..."

"Number." He cut her sentence. "That usually means a lot."

"Depends on point of view. In some lives it is more and in some less." Hidden meaning? Well, maybe." What about you?"

"I was seen naked by countless men, I was in the war after all." Isabella punched his shoulder, playfully.

"Steve must look irresistible after coming out of the shower. I don't blame you."

"I see you don't only lust after bad boys, here and there few of the good ones catch your eye."

"You are in love with him."

Casual chit chat briefly distracted them from the main event. Thor's and Loki's arrival, just as Isabella announced to Bucky it will happen. She was certain once they arrive S.H.I.E.L.D. will come shortly after them. Because bringing Loki anywhere, even to the most secluded parts of Earth brings S.H.I.E.L.D. out to play because nowhere is secluded as one would like. Bringing Loki is like setting firework in the middle of Forks, it is impossible not to notice. S.H.I.E.L.D. noticed and Loki was in a cell while Thor was trying to settle things.

"Seriously, now, number?" Bucky wasn't letting this go. "Oh, come on, don't tell me it is only one... Actually, it would make sense, you've been hiding for years and..."

"Don't be annoying. Loki wasn't my only partner, I fucked several men and women." She was, if not angry, at least annoyed.

"So... I guess you like being on top?"

"James, if this is your lame attempts to get in my pants, just stop. I have work to do."

"I thought I am you work."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please, you are half-naked showing me latest happenings in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, you want to make it like we have an enemy in common and that you will do absolutely everything for me, no limits. So I guess, I am right when I say I am your job and me getting in your pants would happen sooner or later because you'd let me fuck you to gain my trust." Bucky spoke with unthinkable sharpness, if Isabella wasn't agitated, she would be turned on, who are we kidding, she was.

"Don't treat me like a nobody. I am not disposable." She turned towards the doors, but Bucky grabbed her by the elbow and whispered in her ear.

"I bet you'd even let me fuck your ass."

It felt unnatural to let anyone talk to her like that. All those years after Asgard, she enjoyed the respect of all who dared talk to her. Even Sigyn, who was we could say her closest friend, spoke to her with utmost care never to cross the invisible line separating friendly speech and tiniest insult. This reminded her of her time spent with Loki, who although adored her never held back his devil's tongue. He was honest and cruel. This made her shiver and the reasons were just wrong.

"It would be the best if we forget this conversation and have break today."

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
